6 pasos para superar un amor no correspondido
by laraila
Summary: Del odio al amor no hay un solo paso, sino 6. Al menos eso piensa Marinette después conocer a Félix Graham


**Voy a admitir que no soy too much fan de esta pareja, pero de alguna manera quise retarme a mi misma jiji. Se lo quiero dedicar a Manu, además de ser su idea, me ha dado ideas para muchos otros fic, tantos los que ya están como los que se vienen, así que eso, un saludo. Sin nada más que decir, empezamos.**

.

Del odio al amor no hay un solo paso, sino 6. Al menos eso piensa Marinette después conocer a Félix Graham

Paso 1: aceptar escuchar.

Félix era el tipo de persona que ella no soportaba. Engreído y altanero, como si el mundo le debiera algo. Desde que se unió a la clase, no dejaba de hablar de los grandes contactos de su familia con el mundo del cine, sobre como su carrera como actor ya estaba cimentada en bases firmes, sobre cómo invitaría a toda la clase a un encuentro con Thomas Astrug, un director de cine famoso… simplemente insoportable, igual de insoportable que Chloe.

Además… por su culpa Rosita, Juleka y Alya fueron akumatiadas de nuevo… ¿¡y por qué quería los miraculous!? La peor parte es que Félix sabía de sus sentimientos por su primo, Adrien, pues este había visto su video, y peor, lo había borrado. Sabía que fue él por que Adrien dijo que este había tomado su teléfono y enviado el video falso de Adrien… por lo que la posibilidad era una sola.

Fue horrible preguntarle a Adrien por su respuesta y que este no entendiera… al menos no dijo nada que la perjudicara a ella misma. De todas formas, Félix no se había acercado a ella, al menos hasta "ese día".

– Necesito hablar contigo – era viernes en la tarde

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo

– ¿estás molesta porque no pudiste confesarte a mi primo?

– Ese no es tu problema – la verdad es que sí… estaba triste por ese hecho

– La verdad es que tiene una explicación… y yo…

– No quiero saber nada, Alya me espera

Marinette se levantó de donde se encontraban, pero Félix la detuvo

– Te juro que tengo una explicación, no quiero que los amigos de mi primo piensen que tengo malas intensiones

Pero Marinette no le permitió que continuara. Se encontraba enojada y dolida. Esa no fue la primera vez que Félix intentó hablar con Marinette. De alguna manera, no quería que la chica se mantuviera enojada con él.

El punto de inflexión se dio cuando Marinette se confesó a Adrien, y este la rechazó. Félix encontraba muy inmaduro por parte de su primo enamorarse de ladybug, era como enamorarse de una caricatura, es algo muy infantil. En la misma semana, Luka confesó sus propios sentimientos, la chica no quería herirlo, por lo que le rechazó también, en la clase de química el experimento no dio el resultado esperado, pues agregó más sal de la necesaria a la mezcla, y para colmo, sus padres la castigaron el fin de semana por sus constantes retrasos.

Esa no era la mejor semana de la chica, era claro… Alya se encontraba ese sábado con Nino, y Marinette, castigada, iba a estar en su casa.

No pensaba seguir molestándola, por esos días la chica ya había tenido suficiente, pero una visita rápida no le haría mal ¿o sí? Se encontraba frente a la panadería, y no perdía nada.

– Hola – saludo una mujer de aspecto asiático, probablemente la madre de Marinette

– Hola señorita, soy Félix, compañero de Marinette, ¿ella está?

– Sí, pero está castigada, no puede salir por hoy

– No pensaba salir, pero me enviaron a comprar pan y tal vez podría saludarla

– Puedes ir, pero por un rato

Félix siguió las instrucciones para llegar a la habitación de la chica, la cual se encontraba en el piso de más arriba. Tocó un par de veces antes, la chica gritó "adelante" y subió la última escalera.

Marinette lo vio, y no pudo controlar su semblante antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de que no era bienvenido

– Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar

Marinette no respondió

– No quería incomodarte, lo siento – Marinette suspiró, tal vez no era tan malo tener al chico ahí

– Está bien, la verdad, esta semana ha sido de perros, y me alegra tener algo de compañía – le sonrió para generar algo de complicidad. El chico se sentó en la cama mientras Marinette se quedaba en su silla delante de su escritorio.

– Parece que esta semana te persiguió un gato negro

– Y no tienes idea, al menos ya es sábado y por fin terminó todo, además, estoy ocupando este tiempo para terminar un diseño

Marinette acercó el dibujo de un hermoso vestido. El corpiño era ajustado, con corte en V, y la falda caía graciosamente hasta las rodillas con un pequeño tul, que mantenía la forma semi abierta. En su conjunto, creaba una imagen adorable, pero sin quedarse como infantil. Era realmente hermoso.

– Me gusta mucho

– Gracias – se notaba la sinceridad.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pero no era exactamente incómodo algo tenso debido al elefante en la habitación.

– Yo… te prometo que tengo una explicación para todo – tenía los hombros hacia adelante, la espalda levemente encorvada, y la cabeza gacha. Al parecer, su vergüenza era auténtica, Marinette decidió que le daría una oportunidad

– Está bien, pero no ahora, mis padres debes estar pensando que me quiero saltar el castigo o algo por el estilo

– O que soy tu novio secreto – le picó

– Claro que si – le siguió el juego mientras bajaban juntos al primer piso para despedirlo en la entrada.

Paso 2: escuchar explicaciones.

Félix insistió en conversar las cosas de manera calmada. Según Marinette les bastaba con un receso entre clases, pero terminó cediendo, y aceptando que Félix la invitara a tomar un batido al parque para hablar tranquilamente. Félix tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

– Para empezar, creo que me tengo que disculpar por borrar tu video, pero… Adrien no tiene demasiados amigos, de hecho, tu eres una de sus primeras amigas, y como Adrien está enamorado de alguien más, entonces, pensé que su amistad podría terminar

– ¡pero no tenías derecho!

– Lo sé, no lo pensé, pero no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho.

– ¿y porqué enviaste el video falso?

– Adrien y yo hemos tenido miles de amigos falsos, cuando eres modelo, o en mi caso, un actor, mucha gente se te acerca por interés, y de todos esos videos, creí que eran más de ese tipo de gente, no debí juzgarlos de esa manera, pero no creí que ustedes fueran sinceros, mi error.

– Y… – no sabía como preguntar lo de los miraculous sin revelar su identidad, pero no fue necesario.

– También intenté besar a Ladybug como si fuera Adrien, creí que ella estaba enamorada de él y quería comprobarlo, no tengo justificación de ello. De hecho, le debo una disculpa. También intenté robar los miraculous… la vedad, me encantaría saber que se siente ser un super héroe, es una razón tonta, y creé todo un problema por ello, pero en el minuto no estaba pensando bien, en situaciones de estrés todos actuamos extraño ¿no?

Marinette suspiró, su razón era algo tonta, pero no iba a desmerecer su lógica, por mucho que no estuviera de acuerdo.

– La verdad, creo que eso de ser super héroe es genial, tener poderes, la habilidad de proteger algo, saltar por los techos de París, debe ser un sueño hecho realidad

– Yo creo que es trágico

– ¿a qué te refieres?

– Pues… debes esconder tu identidad, interrumpes tus planes en cada momento, pierdes mucho tiempo, y romper compromisos empieza a rozar tus relaciones con amigos, o familia – Marinette se acordaba de todas las veces que tenía que cancelar planes con alguien, o sus padres la castigaban por desaparecer – además, muchas gente va a hablar de su amor por el super héroe, pero detrás de la máscara, solo eres tú… ¿y si tú no eres suficiente? Si alguien te descubre, puede decepcionarse, y eso debe ser una presión muy grande.

Félix le miró sorprendido, al parecer nunca había pensado en ello, las palabras de Marinette eran muy acertadas, inesperadamente profundas.

– No había pensado en ello

– Supongo que no – el ambiente estaba enrarecido, pero aun no era incómodo. Félix se puso a pensar en todas las ocasiones que había visto a Ladybug… siempre que aparecía, Marinette no estaba. ¿Acaso podía ser cierto?

Decidió dejarlo así por ese día, no le iba a dar más vueltas de las necesarias

Paso 3: supera tus sentimientos anteriores, una amiga puede ayudarte con ello.

Las "citas" con Félix empezaron siendo una vez a la semana, después dos veces a la semana, también empezaron a encontrarse en los recesos, incluso a verse después de las clases. El acercamiento no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Alya, nada pasa desapercibido a ojos de Alya.

– Ya no tartamudeas frente a Adrien

– Supongo que es más fácil hablar con él ahora, me he acostumbrado

– Tampoco te quedas embobada viéndolo

– Supongo que me cansé

– Tampoco has intentado invitarlo al cine, u otra cita

– Está ocupado siempre

– Tampoco te veo celosa cuando se le acerca Kagami

– Es mi amiga, no me voy a enojar con ella por eso

– ¿aun te gusta Adrien?

– ¡claro que…!

Sin embargo, la respuesta no estaba clara y nunca llegó. ¿aún quería a Adrien? Claro que sí, pero claramente no era con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo… seguía siendo triste, ¿estaba lista para dejar ir a su amor? Era muy doloroso.

– Yo… – sus lágrimas empezaron a salir

– Hay niña, está todo bien, además, tienes la oportunidad de que otro chico entre a tu corazón– lo primero en que Marinette pensó fue en Félix

– Pero no es justo, además…

– ¿vamos a hablar de Félix? – por que su amiga tenía que ser tan inteligente – Si me pides mi opinión a mí, creo que es apropiado

– No quiero hablar de eso – pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos algo hinchados – no es fácil dejar ir a Adrien, pero es lo correcto

– Tienes toda la razón chica – Alya la abrazó, sentía un cúmulo de emociones en ese momento, dejar ir a Adrien no era fácil, y era doloroso renunciar a todos esos sentimientos, ya que eran fuertes y verdaderos.

Pasaron un par de minutos silenciosos donde las amigas se mantenían juntas, pero Alya interrumpió el momento.

– Hay solo una cosa que se puede hacer en momentos así ¿verdad? – Marinette le miró confundida – ¡helado y galletas!

Marinette sonrió a su amiga y salieron juntas al mini super de la esquina, pusieron un par de películas, y hablaron de moda el resto de la tarde.

Paso 4: negación.

Definitivamente Félix no le gustaba. Cuando se acercaba a menos de un centímetro de distancia no le gustaba, cuando hacia cumplidos sobre su cabello y le mencionaba lo bien que se veía sin las coletas, tampoco le gustaba, mucho menos cuando la abrazaba por los hombros, la miraba directamente a los ojos, o clavaba su mirada en sus labios, nada de eso le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba que se detuviera a darle conversación cada mañana, no le gustaba.

No le gustaba Félix Graham

– ¿entonces por qué sigues aceptando sus cumplidos?

– También has empezado a tartamudear cuando está cerca

– Y en su cumpleaños le preparaste galletas caseras

– Eso… ¡era por compromiso!

Las amigas de Marinette se miraron entre ellas, por ese día lo dejarían pasar, sólo por ese día

– De todas formas, terminaste aceptando una cita

– ¡no es una cita!

– Y todas vimos ese par de besos robados

– Han sido unos pocos

– Pero los aceptaste

– ¡cállense!

Sus amigas solo podían reírse de ella y sus gimnasias mentales

Paso 5: aceptación

O tal vez si lo era. Félix le invitó a ver una película, él mismo compró las entradas, para compensar, Marinette insistió en comprar ella el pop corn, esta vez fue Félix quien se vio obligado a ceder.

Félix no era exactamente de, tipo "caballero", adjetivo normalmente utilizado para describir a Adrien. Félix era del tipo que tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, pero siempre de manera amable, era el tipo de persona que era capaz de comprender las señales implícitas, sabía hasta donde podía acercarse, y cuando estaba el límite de permiso, deteniéndose un paso antes. eso contaba para sus chistes, caricias y comentarios filosos especialmente preparados ara incomodarla, solo lo suficiente para sonrojarla.

Félix podía burlarse un poco de su tartamudeo, pero nunca se burló de su torpeza frente a los clientes de la panadería, la tomaba de la mano y besaba su mejilla, pero los abrazos nunca duraban más de los necesario, y podía comentar sobre lo bella que se veía ese día, o lo bello de sus diseños, pero nunca comentaba más de los necesario, ni se fijaba demasiado en su cuerpo. Las interacciones eran intensas, sí, pero nunca se hacían incómodas.

– ¿aun te niegas a llamarlas citas?

– No son citas

– Claro que no solo salen juntos, solos, a distintas partes de la ciudad, almuerzan juntos y se abrazan, pero no, no son citas

– Está bien Alya, ¡son citas! ¿feliz?

Alya la miró sorprendida, su amiga a ratos podía ser muy obstinada

– ¿entonces admites que te gusta?

– Bueno… no me es indiferente

– ¡entonces te gusta!

– Cállate Alya

– ¿y como le vas a decir?

– ¿decir qué?

– Vamos… si te gusta Félix debes confesarte

– No voy a confesar nada… hasta hace poco me gustaba Adrien… ¿qué pensará de mí?

Alya se quedó consolando a Marinette, la verdad no entendía mucho el problema… antes le gustaba Adrien y ahora le gustaba Félix, tal vez el que fueran primos era algo complejo… pero ya había perdido su oportunidad con un gran chico… ¡no permitiría que le sucediera lo mismo dos veces!

Lo que las chicas no sabías, es que Félix ya tenía planeado dar el primer paso, le bastó observar a Marinette para saber que a esta le gustaba Adrien, pero era demasiado tímida e insegura como para confesarlo, por lo que tenía claro que él debía dar el primer paso, y así fue.

Empezó como siempre

– Marinette, mañana abren el jardín de primavera, ¿vamos a verlo? Este año tienen rosas violetas, dicen que son hermosas

– Me parece bien Félix

Le daba algo pena su primo, pues se perdió la oportunidad de estar con una chica tan grandiosa como ella.

Paso 6: ser sincera

La cita no pudo ir peor, las flores eran bellas, pero entre toda la gente, el ambiente era algo incómodo, no hubo Ningún momento lo suficientemente intimo como para decir lo que tenía planeado.

¿la cereza sobre el pastel? Marinette desapareció a la mitad del ataque de un akuma… le quitó los ojos de encima un segundo y ya desapareció. El akuma obligaba a dormir a cada persona que veía directamente a los ojos… ¿y si Marinette estaba desmayada por ahí? No podía hacer nada tampoco, se limitó a esconderse en un obscuro callejón, apenas pasara el peligro buscaría a Marinette, de otro modo solo conseguiría ponerse en peligro él también.

Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron derrotar al akuma, pero antes de poder salir, Ladybug pareció chocar con algo, justo a su lado, una fuerte luz roja invadió su visión, y frente a ella estaba Marinette

– Mierda, lo siento Tikki, no logré llegar a un lugar más seguro, debo buscar a Félix, le diré que me desmayé más allá

– Em… Marinette – Tikki le apuntó a la izquierda, y ahí estaba… Félix

No alcanzó a decirle nada, porque este escapó rápidamente.

Una hora más tarde, en su casa, Marinette daba vueltas y vueltas intentando entender lo que sea que haya pasado por la mente de Félix.

\- puedo entender su confusión… ¿pero porque se fue? ¿ahora me odia? ¿acaso lo asusté? ¿o está decepcionado de que yo sea la heroína de Paris?

\- No sabrás hasta preguntarle Marinette

\- Tienes razón Tikki, voy a ir

\- ¿hoy mismo?

\- No voy a cometer el mismo error do veces Tikki, ¡debo hacerlo! ¡Tikki, motas!

En la habitación de Félix todo era similar… ¿por qué no le dijo que era Ladybu? ¿no era de confianza? En su defensa, al parecer tampoco sus amigos más cercanos sabían. Podía comprender que sus identidades eran secretas, y además, era lógico que desconfiara de él a raíz de lo sucedido con los miraculous, pero entonces, ¿Por qué había aceptado sus citas?

Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido cuando la ventana de su habitación se abrió de golpe y una figura entró a su habitación.

\- L-lady, digo… Marinette, yo…

\- Tengo mucho que explicarte, y no lo podía dejar pasar.

\- Yo… perdón por irme

\- Está bien, comprendo que es una decepción

\- ¿decepción?

\- Bueno… la heroína de París… es solo Marinette

\- ¿solo Marinette?

\- Si, solo Marinette, pero está bien, lo entiendo, si quieres dejar todo esta bien

\- ¡¿parar que!? No estoy entendiendo

\- Bueno… supongo, no somos pareja, pero con todo esto supongo que terminamos, no es como que tuviéramos nada, pero…

Antes de poder continuar lo que sea que intentara decir, Félix detuvo el paripé de su compañera con un beso. Era cálido y suave, los labios de Félix se posaban suavemente y los movimientos eran suaves caricia, que le daban un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Era diferente a todos los otros besos rápidos y robados que le había dado antes, el sentimiento era palpable en cada movimiento. Félix pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el contacto, Marinette abrió tímidamente su boca. Ahora sentía la lengua de Félix en toda su boca, sintiendo, acariciando y jugando, dando una suave danza que solo ellos dos conocían.

Las manos de Félix se posaron en sus caderas, mientras sus labios se encontraban juntos. Se separaron unos segundos para mantener a respiración, pero en el mismo momento se volvieron a juntar.

\- Quiero estar contigo Marinette, solo contigo

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, solo tú – los besos se trasladaron al cuello de Marinette, mas no podían avanzar debido al traje.

\- Yo… te quiero – de detuvo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

\- Destransfórmate, quédate conmigo

Entre medio de besos y caricias, Marinette logró tener un segundo de lucidez

\- Motas fuera

Nuevamente una fuerte luz invadió la habitación, frente a él ya no estaba la super heroína de París, sino que estaba Marinette, la dulce y tierna Marinette, esa que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Su mano se coló por debajo de su polera de pijamas le parecía muy tierna esa corta camiseta de puntos negros, y ese diminuto short que solo le dejaba pensar en cómo lo quitaría. A empujones y pasos torpes, llevó a la chica hasta el borde de su cama, mientras que las manos de Marinette se pasaban por su cuello. Recostó con cuidado a la chica sobre la cama mientras que él se posicionaba arriba de ella, sin aplastarla, dejando su peso sobre su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha nuevamente exploraba su estómago.

\- Félix… yo n-nunca

\- Yo tampoco, por eso quiero hacer esto, ser el primero y el último , y o mismo contigo tu serás a única. Se mía y yo seré tuyo, te amo

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, ya podía imaginarse que es lo que el chico quería, y estaba dispuesta a todo, todo, porque estaba con el chico que paso a paso la había enamorado.

\- E-está bien p-pero

\- No debes temer, puedes detenerme en cualquier momento

La sesión de besos continuó, eran cada vez más ardientes, más lujuriosos y más profundos. Félix pasó la camisa por arriba, dejando a la chica solo con el sujetador. Tocó sus pechos, un toque superficial por arriba del sujetador, no quería asustarla. La chica no podía mirar, jamás se había sentido tan expuesta, era primera vez que se acercaba a alguien de manera tan íntima.

\- yo también te amo - las caricias continuaron, pero él mantenía su distancia para examinar cada expresión

\- N-no mires tanto

\- Es imposible my lady eres increíble no puedo evitar mirarte.

Empezó a besar el cuello, pasando por las claviculas, mientras desabrochaba el sujetador, y lentamente lo retiraba, dejando ver esos tiernos y como esos montículos que no dudó en besar. Marinette siempre había creído que eran perfectos, Félix le dijo que eran perfectos. El chico se preparaba para ahora retirar el mini short, que de todas formas no tapaba nada mucho pero quería tener acceso a esa zona intima de la manera más pura posible.

Marinette solo podía perderse entre las miles de sensaciones que Félix le estaba regalando.

\- No es justo, yo ya estoy completamente desnuda y tu estás vestido tengo vergüenza

\- Tienes permiso de hacer lo que quieras

Marinette le cobró la palabra y se deshizo de la camisa del joven rubio frente a él. esa fue la primera noche en que la joven se entregaba a alguien se encontraba feliz y plena. El momento de la intrusión fue algo incómodo, pero Félix se aseguró de darle ánimo tranquilizarla y darle caricias que le compensaran el leve dolor con placer.

\- Necesito que te relajes

\- No puedo

La besó, y tocó suavemente ese botón dulce que podía volver loca a cualquier mujer. Las paredes de la chica lo aprisionaban dulcemente. Terminó por romper esa fina capa, prueba de su pureza.

Félix esa noche se llevó su pureza, pero no estaba arrepentida. Marinette al despertar se encontraba sola, ¿tal vez Félix estaba en algún lugar de la mansión? Vivía con Adrien y Gabriel tal vez estaban juntos… pero, algo estaba mal, ¿Dónde estaba Tikki?

Se levantó rápidamente, y se vistió… tenía un mensaje de Adrien, con sus amigos tenían un grupo de chat, para hablar de diferentes cosas

\- Félix no quiso despedida, pero se fue hoy en la mañana

¿a que se refería? ¿por qué se había ido? ¿era todo mentira? Sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- ¿A dónde volvió? – preguntó

\- A Inglaterra, ¿no te dijo que ese era el último día? creí que se los había dicho

\- No le dijo a nadie – esta vez fue Alya

\- Que raro, me pidió que no lo mencionara, él mismo quería dar la noticia.

Marinette decidió que debía irse, de inmediato

\- Tiiki, motas

Pero nada pasaba… ¡no podía ser!

Toco sus orejas y nada… no estaban sus aretes, no estaba tikki… ¿¡qué diría el maestro Fu de ella!?

.

**Y bueno, eso fue todo. De veras que lo intenté, pero no pude hacer que Félix sea una buena persona con Marinette, simplemente no me resulta jeje, no sé si les gustó el mini plot twist. Al principio la escena era muy tierna y cuqui, pero al final terminó así, se escribió solo, y yo estoy a disposición de mi imaginación, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Lara se despide 3**


End file.
